fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet Miyamoto
Violet Miyamoto '(バイオレット宮本 ''Baioretto Miyamoto), who is also referred to as '''Viola or Vy, is a member of the infamous independent guild, Dawn Horizon and hails from the legendary clan of swordsman; the Miyamoto Clan. Revered as both a talented magician for her usage of Water Magic and as an exceptionally skillful swordsman who has earned the dreaded alias of Moonlight Blade (ムーンライトブレード Mūnraito Burēdo), Violet is woman who is respected and admired by several esteemed figures across . As she hails from an infamous clan of powerful swordsman, Violet's swordsman technique is second to none and was crafted by her mentor and father, which gave birth to Violet's other nickname, Master of the Lunar Blossom Style (月の花の様式のマスター, Tsuki no Hana Yōshiki no Masutā) for her mastery over said style. Those who have battled Violet's can all vouch for the woman's strength and recognize her as a swordsman who has nearly flawless skill and finesse that can captivate anyone who witnesses it. Naturally, the training required of such magnificent skill was ridicuosly brutal and Violet has lived through training that pushed her to the brink of life and death as per family tradition. In order to eventually succeed the family currently under her father's leadership, an even more capable warrior than himself is required and because Violet's potential is much greater than any Miyamoto ever to be born, she was given training far more difficult than her siblings that turned her into a flawless killing machine before the age of sixteen. Formerly a member of the , Violet was once a proud and feared captain of the Avalon Brigade, a secret military organization of the council that worked in the shadows. During those days, Violet worked directly under the fearsome Sophia Augustine and the rest of her squad and was deployed along with her former partner, Jade Brynum as the duo took down an almost endless list of . Criminal activity was heavily decreased thanks to Violet's efforts and she also gained the nickname Elegant Purple Demon (エレガ紫電悪魔, Ereganto Shiden no Akuma) for her sadistic tendencies that seemed to appear during her capture missions. Appearance A radiant beauty who is as matchless in her looks as she is in her level of swordsmanship, Violet is described as a woman of flawless elegance and gracefulness that could incite the lustful desire of any man or woman regardless of their age and or social standing. Having been blessed with looks that resemble a beautiful princess of a noble family, Violet is unquestionably an attractive young woman who has no issues with gathering a swarming group of infatuated admirers who have become entranced with Violet's clearly superior presence. In regards to how Violet feels about being recognized as a national goddess, like her guild master, she has a very indifferent attitude towards the opinion of others that don't matter to her and only puts priority on her outward appearance if it concerns trying to impress Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya, the man she has fallen for. Violet's status as an unreachable beauty for most is well justified when you take into consideration her several traits that reiterate why she's such an attractive woman. Soft and delicate facial features, a curvaceous and well shaped body, and a proud and noble demeanor befitting someone of her social standings; all of these traits are facts about Violet that make it impossible to deny that she is among the elite in terms of her physical attractiveness. Being a descendant of the Miyamoto Clan, it doesn't come as much of a surprise that Violet is a rare beauty as the legendary swordsman clan are widely known for producing stunning young woman. Those who have actually met Violet that also know of her clan almost always point out that Violet is the spitting image of her late mother, who was also praised as a woman who had jaw dropping looks and had many romantic pursuers during her youth. On a more detailed note about Violet's appearance, she is a pale skinned woman in her early twenties that possesses long purple hair that reaches down her back and stops just short of her rear. She's slightly taller than the average woman, standing at five foot nine and has a slim physique. Her eyes, which are a beautiful and clear , are highlighted by her thin eyelashes, full thick lips, and angular jaw line. What blends all of these attractive traits about Violet together perfectly is the way that she carries herself; a confident and fearless woman who seems to have the whole world wrapped around her finger wherever she goes. Even among all of the equally stellar woman in the Avalon Brigade, Violet was clearly in a league of her own and was (and still is) a fan favorite that all of the young aspiring mages wish to someday meet. Whean speaking of Violet's style of clothing she often wears, her most recognizable outfit that she chooses to wear mostly on job requests and when she's hanging around the guild is a white and green school uniform with noticeable modifications. Instead of the usual long skirt that japanese students would be forced to wear, Violet has removed that aspect in its entirety for being too "old school" and replaced it with a black mini skirt with the sides cut open, showing off her smooth and toned legs along with a narrow opening to where her slit is visible. She also wears long lace purple stockings that blend well with the black battle boots with heels that are placed on her feet that offer extra protection for any leg wounds she may or may not receive. Up top, her school uniform is usually opened up at the neck area where she exposes a sizable amount of her cleavage that is held up by a black bow that she wears on top of a purple lacey bra, a rather interesting choice in woman's fashion that Violet has decided to flaunt. To complete the outfit and give her a look of more professionalism, Violet wears a pair of black finger-less gloves and carries her family heirloom and treasured katana, Ryuuzetsu, on her left hip. During Violet's days working as a member of the Magic Council and also as one of the key members of the Avalon Brigade, her choice of attire was mostly the same as it is now. She would wear her school uniform, the same one that she wears now, but instead of just the uniform by itself, Violet would don a black trench coat over top of it. The trench coatwas a gift to Violet by her family before she joined the Avalon Brigade as many of the swordsman within the Miyamoto Clan had ventured into numerous environments that required proper preparation of the changing weather, rain especially. As such, Violet's father handed her his mother's previously worn rain coat that Violet cherishes as one of the few mementos of her deceased parent. The rain coat itself is simple in design and covers all of Violet's body from the neck all the way down to her thighs. Its not as loose as her previous outfit but it does provide a sense of comfort that Violet welcomes as she can move around freely in the rain coat that was modified for mobile activity. Like her skirt, the bottom sides of the rain coat are cut open which allows breathing space for Violet in the hip department and she can adjust her body in a more dynamic way than if she were just to wear the school outfit by itself. The material of the rain coat itself is remarkable as it has endured fierce Fire Magic flames and hasn't been scorched in the slightest, showing that the Miyamoto clan can provide excellent resources for their battle equipment. Even after leaving Slyphon and joining Dawn Horizon, Violet will still don her rain coat but reserves doing so only during quests that take her far outside of Fiore or whenever she accompanies her guild master during a recruitment trip. Off-duty or whenever she heads back home to her clan compound, Violet will refrain from wearing her battle or traveling clothes as while they may be suited to her tastes and comfortable, Violet would rather not be mistaken for a woman who lives and breathes in her work clothes. Instead, Violet's preferred style of clothing when coming home, or rather her only choice as her family is extremely strict when it comes to Violet's dress code in the presence of the clan elders, is a traditional japanese that amplifies Violet's beauty and radiance at least a thousand times over. Whether its just because of her personality or her resemblance of her beautiful mother, seeing Violet in a kimono is a sight that was destined to happen and she looks her best when she wears it. The kimono's that Violet are forced to wear will vary from time to time, depending on the day and what she was worn before, but the kimono that Violet is most seen wearing around the house is a bright multi colored, though mostly blue, kimono with white edges and flower patters etched onto the stash tied to her waist that keeps the kimono from falling off. The kimono's sleeves are rather long and fall past even Violet's hands as she constantly has to fold up her sleeves whenever she wishes to hold something. It is universally agreed that Violet's appearance when she wears her kimono is a stunning sight for any man that even Tetsuya has admitted point blank to her face looks absolutely stunning on her. Naturally, Violet took the comment rather personally as she madly blushed and has made sure to always wear the kimono around Tetsuya whenever there is an opportunity to have him see it. In fact, Violet has begun to even wear her kimono around the guild more often than not during days where she is managing the guild and is always the center of attention as the boys cant get enough of her appeal. Violet has even tried to get Lindsey to wear a kimono every now and then but unfortunately, the wild red head absolutely refuses to wear, what she describes as, a "frilly and girly dress" that useless and looks uncomfortable to wear compared to her own loose and revealing clothing that shows off alot of skin. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Equipment Ryuuzetsu Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Magical Abilities Sword Pressure Sword Birth Water Magic Quotes Trivia Category:Magic Council Category:Female Category:CBZ Female Category:Swordwoman Category:Mage Category:Sylphon Category:Earthland Category:Dawn Horizon Category:Mercenary Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage